Super Family
by Dewy908
Summary: Set after 'Heroes No More'. Barry and Kara have started a family, and it just keeps getting bigger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Fastest and Happiest man Alive

 _ **Quite a bit of time has passed since 'Heroes No More'. Hope you all like this spin off story!**_

"Ok, keep your elbow elevated. Keep your breathing even." Oliver was explaining to a young little girl how to shoot a bow properly.

She let go and actually hit the target.

"Mommy! Daddy! I hit it! I actually hit the target!" The little girl shouted excitedly.

"Well done sweetie!" Kara said, picking up her 4 year old daughter.

"Great job Nora! Now what do you tell Ollie for teaching you?" Barry asked, giving his daughter a kiss on the check.

Nora, very flimsily, floated to the ground and gave Oliver a hug. "Thanks Uncle Ollie." Nora said squeezing him as tight as she could.

"Anytime kid. It's getting kinda late. What do you say we go get some ice cream?" Ollie asked.

"Can we?" Nora asked with a big grin.

"If it's alright with your mother." Barry said looking at Kara.

"Yeah, let's go get some ice cream." Kara said as she took her husband's hand. Nora walked with Oliver.

Thinks have been going very well for the heroes. Raising Nora wasn't easy for the young parents, but they absolutely loved it. Nora showed signs of developing Kryptonian powers at the age of two. Since then, her powers have only gotten stronger. She can't fly yet, only float down, she has very weak freeze breathe, and so far no X-ray, heat vision, telescope vision, or microscope vision.

Nora has displayed SpeedForce abilities to. Last weekend, when Barry was chasing Nora around, he saw lightning flicker in her eyes and she was running way too fast for an 4 year old, and she had a small red lightning trail behind her.

As they entered the ice cream shop, Kara leaned her head on Barry's should, as they watched Nora and Ollie pick out their ice cream and eat it. They were mostly watching Nora, but seeing the way Oliver was with Nora was just too good not to watch.

After ice cream, Oliver went home to his wife. Laurel Queen. Barry, Kara, and Nora headed to their house in the Central City suburbs. It was a nice two floor, four bedroom house, with three bathrooms, a guest room, large dining and play room, a nice living room, and a basement.

"Go put Nora to bed?" Kara asked. Kara carried Nora home and she fell asleep in her arms, so she handed Nora to Barry

Barry took Nora up the stairs and put her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight sweetie." As he left the room and closed the door.

He went into his room and got in bed with Kara. "Come here." Kara said as she pulled Barry onto of herself and started to kiss him.

It was the next morning, and Barry was still asleep. Kara got up and put on one of Barry's Flash t-shirts. Today was Barry's birthday and Kara had a very big surprise for him.

She got the small wrapped box and got on top of Barry, who was starting to wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Barry said as he sat up and kissed her.

"Happy birthday." Kara said as she pulled back and held out her gift.

"What's this?" Barry asked.

"Just open it." Kara said as she giggled a little.

Barry opened it and saw what was inside of the box. "Are… are you serious?" Barry asked as he looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep I'm abou-" Kara was cut off by Barry capturing her lips with his own. Barry dropped the box, which had pregnancy test in it. The test showed a positive sign.

"How far along are you?" Barry asked pulling back.

"well if you would let me finish, I'd tell you. I'm two months along. So, what do you think of your birthday present?" Kara asked.

"I love it, almost as much as I love you." Barry said pulling Kara in for another kiss. "Think we have time too-"

"Nope, she's coming down the hall, get dressed." Kara cut off Barry. Barry quickly got dressed as their daughter entered the room.

"Happy birthday daddy!" she yelled running into Barry's arms.

"Thank you Nora." Barry said and he gave Nora a kiss on the check.

"We should probably get ready, Cisco is throwing your party soon." Kara said, as she got on some pants.

"Mommy, why are you wearing daddy's shirt?" Nora asked.

 _At least she didn't walk in on us._ Kara thoughts. "Because it's comfortable, you'll understand when you are old." Kara said.

"Hopefully she never understands" Barry mouthed at Kara making her giggle.

As they walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone yelled "Happy birthday!" as Kara, Nora, and Barry walked in.

They started to open gifts and when Barry got to Oliver's gift, he started to laugh. He held up a frame with two of Oliver's arrows in it and they had blood on them.

"Are these the one's?" Barry asked.

"Yep" Oliver replied as he was chuckling.

"Why did you give him two framed arrows?" Kara asked.

"Oh that's right, we didn't know you yet when this happened," Barry said. "Basically, on the first day Oliver trained me, he told me he would shoot me with an arrow. I didn't believe him. He drew back an arrow and fired it at me as I ran towards him and caught the arrow he fired. But I didn't know he had to crossbows rigged to shoot me in the back. These are the two arrows he shot me with." Barry said holding up the arrows.

"Oh Barry was pissed as hell. He wouldn't talk to me for a week after that happened." Oliver said as he was still chucking.

'You know, it still hurts there when it rains." Barry said.

"Whiner" Oliver said back.

While they were all eating, Kara decided to tell everyone what her birthday gift to Barry was.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention." Kara said standing up. "As many of you know, I already gave Barry my gift to him but most of you don't know what that gift is. Well, guess what? I'm pregnant." Kara said.

"Congrats… again" Cisco said giving Barry a hug and then Kara.

After the Party, since Nora was sleeping at Uncle Ollies and Aunt Laurels, Barry was carrying Kara home bridal style.

"So, how was your birthday?" Kara asked.

"Let's just say, I'm not only the fastest man alive, but I'm also the happiest man alive." Barry said, then he kissed Kara.

"I love you." Kara said after the kiss.

"Love you more."

 _ **So that was chapter 1 for the spin off story, let me know what you think! I will be taking a little break from writing to deal with a few real life issues, in other words my grades in school and a few personal issues. I won't be gone for too long though. Until the next one, peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Visitor

 _ **Thank you all for the kind reviews! I've got my grades back up so I'm getting back at it, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

Flash was having a busy day as he was running back and forth between Central City and National City, and being a CSI.

Kara on the other hand was having a relatively quiet day. No major threats, no big stories to be published, no current deadlines. She was on the coms with Barry giving him directions from S.T.A.R. Everyone else was taking the day to relax. Eliza was watching Nora for the day.

"Ok there is a fire at 52st, are you sure Supergirl can't just fly over and freeze breath the place?" Kara asked. She was beyond happy that she was pregnant again but she knew she would miss being Supergirl… again.

"Yes, I am sure. I've got this." Barry said. He didn't want to risk anything knowing that she was pregnant.

Barry ran into the building and created a vortex to suck the air out of the building, putting out the fire. "Is there anything else, or am I good to go back to work?" Barry asked as he was running out of the building.

"Um… it seems for now you're goo to go back to work." Kara said. Then she noticed something heading towards downtown Nation City. "Scratch that. Something just entered the Earth's atmosphere and is heading towards downtown National City. You need to clear a path so no one gets hurt."

Barry saw something that was on fire but not burning up headed towards a crane. He ran to the crane and started to vibrate it so whatever that thing was would just pass right threw it. "What the hell is that thing?" Barry asked himself as he watched it crash in an empty lot.

"Nice work babe." Kara said as she was watching the whole thing via security cameras, "Now go find out what that thing is."

Barry raced over to what the thing was. "No way." Barry said.

"Barry? What do you see?" Kara asked, she couldn't see anything because there were no security cameras near the lot.

"I'm not sure. It's some kind of pod. It's similar to yours only more bulky." Barry said. "There's a person inside. Call Clark, tell him to get over here and get this pod to S.T.A.R." Barry said. He waited for Clark and once Clark got there, they both headed back to S.T.A.R.

"Do you think it's human?" Kara asked.

"No, there are symbols on here that look similar to Kryptonian symbols." Barry said.

Barry got back way before Clark and found a very eager Kara waiting.

"Do you actually think it could be Kryptonian?" asked Kara as she was waiting for Clark to get back. She didn't want to get her hopes up in case it wasn't Kryptonian but she just couldn't help herself.

"I honestly don't know." Barry said as Clark entered with the pod and set it down in the med bay.

"Alright, let's crack this baby open." Clark said as he ripped of the top of the pod to reveal a young man inside, he was a couple of years older than Kara.

Although Kara's reaction was not what they were expecting. "Kara? Kara what is it?" Barry asked.

"He is not a Kryptonian, he's a Daxamite." Kara said with disgust in her voice. She then proceeded to storm out of the med bay.

"Kara! Kara, wait up!" Barry yelled as he ran, at normal speed, to catch up to Kara. Kara just sat back down in a chair in the cortex. "Kara, what's a Daxamite?" Barry asked.

"A Daxamite is the complete opposite of a Kryptonian. They are selfish, they have slaves, they are ruled by a king and queen and don't even get me started on the prince. From what I've heard, he's the fratboy of the universe." Kara said.

"Ok, have you ever met a Daxamite?" questioned Barry.

"No…" Kara said looking down. She knew where he was going with this.

"Ok, so let's not judge him by what you have heard. Judge him by his actions and who he is, not his people." Barry said.

Kara looked up at him and said "You're right, I shouldn't judge him. It's just from all the stories my mother had told me and the history I've learned, I was taught to hate Daxam and Daxamites."

"Barry! Kara! He's up and he is freaking out!" Clark yelled.

Barry and Kara came in to see him fighting Clark.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Clark said as he was mainly just blocking hits.

The man finally calmed down and he said "Where am I, who are you people?"

"My name is Kal-El, this is my cousin Kara Zor… would it still be Zor-El?" Clark asked Kara.

"No, now it's Kara Zor-Allen." Kara said. Once everything calmed down, Barry wrapped Kara in a hug from behind resting his chin on her head.

"Ok, so like I was saying that's my cousin Kara Zor-Allen and her husband Barry Allen. Welcome to Earth." Clark said and stuck his hand out and the man took it.

"My name is Mon-El." Mon-El said and looked down to Kal's chest. "You are a Kryptonian?" he asked.

"Yes, but I grew up here on Earth. And I know you are a Daxamite." Clark said with a smile. Kara was having a bit of a difficult time smiling but had one there.

"Ok, it's nice meeting you all, but I have one question. Where's the bathroom because I really have to pee." Mon-El said and Clark laughed a little pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

"Does he seem so bad?" Barry asked Kara.

"No… he doesn't seem that bad." Kara said. She was a little ashamed of herself for judging him before she even knew who he was.

"So does this mean you'll try and be friends with him?"

"Yeah, I'll try. But no promises." Kara said in a humorous tone but was half serious.

"So explain to me this whole last name thing." Clark said.

"Well, if he was Kryptonian, I would have taken his full name, like if you and I weren't cousin's and got married, my name would then be Kara Kal-El. But since Barry isn't Kryptonian, I only take his last name and keep my father's first name." Kara said.

"Huh, that's cool, I guess." Clark said. "I've got to get back to Metropolis. Love you guys, see you later." Clark said as he flew out.

"So what are we going to do with Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to figure it out along the way I guess." Barry said.

 _ **So yeah, I decided to add Mon-El. Don't worry, there will be no romance of any kind between Kara and Mon-El, although I do love Mon-El and Kara as a couple on the tv show and Mon-El is my favorite Legionnaire from the comics. Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
